


Occupational Hazard

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Erections, Husbands, Kinktober, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Nudity, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Potions Master Draco has been brewing Amortentia.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day four, prompt: _Amortentia._

Stepping through the floo of his and Draco’s home, the first thing that Harry noticed was the scent. He inhaled in a great lungful. 

_Treacle tart. Freshly-brewed coffee. Broomstick wax. The fragrance of Draco’s lemony shampoo_. 

Harry grinned. 

It seemed that his Potions Master husband had been brewing a large order of Amortentia. He bounded up the stairs. 

Draco was already nestled on their bedsheets. He was already naked and flushed. His hard cock bounced against his belly. 

_“Fresh sweat,”_ Draco stuttered weakly. _“Sleekeazys. Your bloody chocolate…”_

Harry vanished his clothes and joined him. “My favourite occupational hazard,” Harry replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
